The Apple Doesn't Fall Far from Asguard
by MissTigerLilly
Summary: Based on the Marvel Universe Imagine: "Imagine being kidnapped by SHIELD and experimented upon because you are the child of Loki".


**This story is based on an imagine from _Marvel Universe Imagines_ ( .com). It's a great tumblr, y'all should check it out!**

_"**Imagine being kidnapped by SHIELD and experimented on because you're the child of Loki"**_

**A/N: I kinda wrote this as though Loki's child was a girl, however, could totally be a guy if you swap a few words.**

* * *

><p>"Hey kitty, kitty, kitty!" you called as you walked through your house. "Oscar? Kitty?" <em>Where is that stupid cat?<br>_"Dad?" you yelled, "Are you still here? Is Oscar with you?"  
>You do a lap of the quaint cottage home, finding neither you father, nor your cat. <em>That is so strange, they were both here only a second ago. <em>You focus your mind and fade from your house, re-materialising in the small apartment in which your father had been hiding since returning to Midgard after the Battle of New York.

It was strange, so many people hated your father so much, yet you just couldn't. You loved him with your whole heart, just as he loved you.  
>"DddaaaaaaAAADDDD! GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. CAT!" you screeched. Well, you loved him most of the time. <em>Nothing? No response? He thinks he can hide from me, foolish old man. I'll find him. <em>You once again focus your mind, this time working to split your consciousness and create a copy of yourself, one in both your own home and you father's.

"Dad", you growl in both locations, "get here now!"  
>Of course, there is no response. <em>Time to get serious then.<br>_"Loki" you whisper. _Nothing.  
><em>"Loki Laufeyson you piece of shit get out here and ADMIT IT! You've done something to Oscar, I just know you did!" Once again, no response.

This is very much out of character for your father. Usually, once you call him by his name, he appears instantly, if only to make you stop alerting the locals to his presence. _Where have they gone? _

You hear a noise, a creaking floorboard. Your ears prick and you try to work out where it is. You look down to your feet, at the wooden floorboards in Loki's apartment. _Someone's here, _you think, and dissolve yourself, making it so that there is now only one of you, back at your own house. You stride out of your kitchen and into the lounge room, wondering how best to contact your father. That's when you hear it. The creaking wooden floor. You look down at your long, pale feet, atop wooden floorboards. _Damn, I forgot my house had wooden floors too. _You hear another floorboard squeak. _That wasn't me. _

You hear a faint click. _What should I do? _You know you have the power to escape, but you're frozen. Your brain is on loop- _was that a gun? Was that a gun? Was that a gun? Oh my god, I think that was a gun. _You hear another faint click, followed by a chorus of them. _That's a lot of guns aimed at me. _

You hear a creaking floorboard- and you turn. In front of you is a masked man, with a large black bag in his hands.  
>"No, no no, please", you cry. <em>It's not my time to die, please don't do this! <em>  
>You're backed up against a wall, trying to scramble upwards, wondering if you could sink back into the plaster if you focused hard enough.<br>"Help!" you screech as the bag is yanked over your head. Your world becomes a dark cavern of nothingness and your own hot breath.

You hear a click- a faint whisper of the world outside your blind claustrophobia.  
><em>No, please. <em>  
>A sharp pain in your leg knocks you forward, there's no one there to catch you. Why would anyone be there to catch the child and sole-supporter of someone so evil? You scramble on the floor, sobbing and blind. You feel your knees and hands slipping on something wet- <em>is that my own blood? <em>

Another click, and a sharp pain in your neck. No, this isn't a bullet wound. Your eyelids are growing heavy, you can hear footsteps on the floorboards now, not just ghostly creaking.  
>"Help me, please, help me" you gargle into a puddle of your own blood, your cheek pressed to the ground as you begin to sleep. You fall unconscious to the sound of laughter. Not your own, and certainly not a dream.<p>

They laugh at your pain, that's how evil and alien you are. They think you deserve pain. And perhaps, simply for being Loki's child, you do deserve it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
